New Beginning
by catey123
Summary: New Year's followup to Of Snowflakes and Reindeer and It must have been the Merlot. Brenda/Flynn as usual


**a/n Completely fluffy follow up to my Christmas trilogy Of Snowflakes and Reindeer. Don't need to read it to follow this one. Thanks to ddagent for reminding me I intended to do a followup. What follows is complete fluff, not what I usually do. Thanks for reading!**

Andy Flynn tried not to pace at the airport but he couldn't help it. He hated waiting. But, here he was, on December 31, waiting for a flight to come in. His newly minted "girlfriend" was coming back from Atlanta and he was waiting for her. They'd only had one day together after they got together, before she flew out to visit her parents for a belated Christmas gathering. Five days later, he awaited her arrival. He'd missed her, more than he thought possible. And now, here it was on the brink of a new year and he only knew that he couldn't wait to hold her again, kiss her. He finally heard the announcement declaring the arrival of the flight, and he looked anxiously towards the doors she would come out.

Time ticked on until he seen Brenda come through the doors, and a smile came to his face again. Her face lit up when she seen him and she rushed to him, saying nothing at all but kissing him deeply. In the middle of the airport. Where anyone could have seen them. Finally they broke apart, breathless but happy. Andy put his arm around her shoulders and walked with her towards the baggage carousel. She only had one bag and when she pointed it out, he grabbed it and carried it for her.

"How was your trip? Did your father take the news of your split well?" Andy asked her.

Brenda grimaced at him, before replying. "He was actually ecstatic. Said he knew it wasn't going to last between us. Which I didn't need to hear, by the way."

"So, you're disappointed that he wasn't unhappy with the split?" Andy felt his heart sink a little. Maybe she was having second thoughts about them.

"No, no. I just didn't know why he never said anything earlier. I was always making excuses for Fritz, cause he only tolerated my parents at the best of times. And when we couldn't make it work, I was actually scared to tell my parents, cause I thought they loved him so much. But now I find out I had no reason to be scared. He wasn't disappointed in me." Brenda smiled.

"I take it you haven't told him about us, though." Andy asked her.

"No, not yet, Andy. Give me some time. That's all I can ask of you." Brenda said, holding on to his hand tightly.

"Alright, I'm not complaining. I'm just so glad you're back. I missed you." Andy clutched her hand back.

"I missed you, too. We haven't had very long together. And I never took off my necklace while I was there. Mama wondered where I got it from. I told her a secret admirer had given it to me." Brenda smiled up at him.

"Not so secret anymore." Andy replied.

"No, not secret. I'm so glad you came over Christmas Eve. I've missed you the last few days."

"I missed you too. I couldn't wait for you to get back here."

"So, do we have any plans for this evening? To bring in the New Year?"

"You, me, whatever you want to do." Andy said.

"Really? You're at my disposal for the evening?" Brenda flirted.

"Whatever you want to do. I told you I'd be available for New Years." Andy flirted back.

"Well, how about we go to my place and ring in the New Year early? I really have missed you. We need a party of our own."

"Like I said, anything you want to do."

Andy stopped, put down her bag when they reached the car and quickly drew her in for another kiss. Brenda melted into him, happy to be with him, happy she was wanted. They stood that way for several minutes before breaking apart. He put her bag in the car and then opened the door for her to get in. They made small talk as they drove to her place, Andy driving a little faster than he was suppose to. He just needed to be alone with her.

They got to her place and he carried her suitcase in, setting it by the door. Now that they were alone, a certain awkwardness overtook them. They'd spent a lot of Christmas day lounging in bed, or on her couch watching tv, celebrating by themselves. He'd had to leave to go for dinner with his kids, although he'd returned afterwards. But still, they were very early in this relationship, and didn't know where to go from here.

"Would you like some coffee? I'll make a pot." Brenda asked, not knowing why she was nervous with him when previously she had easily flirted with him.

"No, no. There's only one thing I want right now." Andy closed the space between the two of them, taking her in his arms again and kissing her.

They broke apart a few moments later and Brenda went to sit on the couch. Andy took his place beside her. She curled up in the crook of his arm, happy but unsure. They'd never really talked about the change in their relationship, they'd just enjoyed themselves on Christmas Day. Tentatively, she began to speak to him.

"Do you think us being together is going to change everything? I mean, with work, with our friends?"

"It's hard to say, sweetheart. I would hope it wouldn't." Andy held her closely.

"I just feel so scared. We've taken a big step here."

"It is a big step. And I'm glad we've made it. I've loved you for so long, I just couldn't admit it. And now, here we are, you and me. Together. And for now, it's enough. I love you, Brenda Leigh Johnson." This was as close to being emotionally raw as Andy could be. He didn't want to come off as a complete marshmallow, but he did love her. He'd hidden it for so long, he couldn't even tell when he'd realized he did love her. It was long ago, back when she was still married. Her being unavailable had made him deny what he felt for so long. It had been so unexpected when she kissed him. That she felt anything for him. And now, she was his.

Brenda stood up and went to the stereo, turning on a cd of slow songs. "Dance with me?" she asked him.

He stood up and took Brenda into his arms. She fit perfectly there, like she was meant to be there, always. They spent the evening dancing, occasionally taking breaks, but otherwise, just enjoying each others company. They brought the New Year in with the traditional kiss that turned into something more. Brenda stood up, taking Andy's hand and leading him to her room. There, they brought in the New Year, much like they had Christmas. Enjoying each other completely, forgetting the world and enjoying the fact that they were at a new beginning for everything.


End file.
